interview with the misfits
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: Hector rameraz tries to interview the misfits oh boy hate to be him


Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution belongs to Marvel Comics. Jem and G.I Joe belong to Hasbro Entertainment, ditto for Hector Ramirez.

Xi, Althea, and Trinity belong to Red Witch. The Starr Brothers belong to L1701E so please don't sue me. The Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. The character Bard belongs to Lord Belgarion. Sorry if people are out of character. Sorry about bard but I couldn't resist this. Sorry I couldn't get everyone in.

This is actually set after a story I'm writing that I haven't finished yet so sorry if stuff doesn't make sense. This will be a two-part story

****

Part One: Interviewing the Misfits

The Pit

In front of the Pit, the headquarters of the elite anti-terrorist unit GI Joe, and their mutant wards, the Misfits, there was a news van with the "Twenty Questions" logo on the side. Just outside the van were a reporter and his cameraman. Also standing with them was the Joe codenamed Roadblock, a heavy machine gunner, and the legal guardian of two of the Misfits: the amphibian-like Toad, and the mutant powerhouse Blob.

"This is Hector Ramirez, reporting live from outside G.I. Joe headquarters, aka the Pit, where we hope to get interviews on their group of mutant teenagers known as the Misfits. With me is one of the Misfits' handlers, codenamed Roadblock. Roadblock, what can you tell us about the Misfits?" Ramirez put the microphone up to the large bald African-American.

"Well, the Misfits are slightly odd, but we all get along like peas in a pod." Roadblock replied with a smile. "Come on in." He gestured to the front entrance. Roadblock, Ramirez, and the cameraman walked inside the Pit. Suddenly, there was an explosion. A boy dressed in black cowboy gear and a dark blue cloak ran by. He was being chased by a gray-skinned girl with short dark purple hair in a long-sleeved leotard.

"Bard you moron! Get back here with my cloak! I **told** you not to drink that coffee!"

"I am the Great Cornholio! I need t.p. for my bunghole!" The cowboy whooped loudly and quickly like he was on the mother of all sugar highs.

"I told BA not to give him any coffee." Roadblock groaned. "Duck!" He and Ramirez ducked a couple fireballs and a piece of wall that was covered in a black aura. "Well…there are a few notable exceptions. Unlike the rest of the kids, the exceptions go into conniptions."

"I heard you actually have a few adult mutants on your team?" Ramirez inquired.

"Yes. They help us with the younger ones." Roadblock nodded. "And the adults are getting familiar with their own abilities as well."

"Pietro! Get back here!" screamed Aja as she chased Pietro around. Aja was a blue-haired Chinese-American woman who was a speedster, and a former famous rock musician. She was kicked out of the Holograms, an all-girl group, when her powers were revieled. Her speed caused her to become a blue blur. Pietro was creating a silver blur as he raced ahead of her, trying to avoid Aja and the pain he would suffer if he got into her clutches. He eyed the camera.

"Wow! I'm on TV!" Pietro grinned. His big ego swelled with the thought of him being on the tube. After all, Pietro is the single great pinnacle of evolution, genetically perfect in every way. He slowed down, forgetting about Aja being after him. The silver-haired speedster waved. "Hello, folks! Pietro Maximoff here! I know you ladies are incredibly thrilled to see me AAAGH!" Pietro screamed as with an enraged roar, Aja tackled him and started pounding his head in off screen.

"Hey! Knock it off! You have to act serene because we're on the screen!" Roadblock ordered. The two speedsters stopped fighting.

"Sorry, Roadblock." They apologized as they ran off.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Roadblock moaned.

"Hey, at least you didn't try to interview a half-dead dinosaur zombie that kept claiming he was owed royalties from 'Godzilla'." Ramirez groaned.

"Oh, you mean Decompose." Roadblock remembered. "He used to live here. We allowed him to stay here as long as he behaved himself. He did just that, but he fled when Trinity wanted DNA samples."

"What about your other new members?"

"Well…Terra has a few…issues with another new member: Raven, the girl that was running around in the leotard a few minutes earlier."

"Terra, get back here with my book!" screamed Raven. She now had her cloak back on and was chasing Terra. The blonde geokinetic was riding on a floating boulder like a surfboard on a wave, hands glowing yellow.

"You have to catch me first!" Terra teased. "_Nah nah nah nah nah!_" She razzed the half-human, half-demon girl.

"Okay! You asked for it!" Raven howled. She started chasing Terra with Bard's guitar, which she had in her cloak. She apparently took it from Bard when she took her cloak back from him.

"**Hey!** Come back here with my guitar!" Bard yelled. He was now back to normal.

"It's okay." Raven reassured. "I took Paul's old one. He said to go ahead because he was getting rid of it anyway."

"Wait a minute…where's Rapture?" Roadblock wondered.

"No! Stay away!" Rapture screamed. The blonde-haired black-cloaked woman hid in a tree. Paul Starr, an 80s-dressing self-proclaimed superstar, and Craig Starr, his foul-tempered twin brother, were trying to get her down.

"Hey cool out , its okay!" Paul reassured. "Trinity are gone! We sent them to the SHIELD Helicarrier."

"No, they will electrocute me again!" Rapture whimpered.

"Oh, just get down already!" Craig muttered. "They're gone already!"

"I'M **NOT** COMING DOWN!" Rapture exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, this is Hector Ramirez for 'Twenty Questions', signing off and wishing he was drinking again." The reporter yelped as he ran for it. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Why me?" Roadblock moaned as he started banging his head on the wall. "Why me?"

****

End of Part One

Coming up in Part Two: Hector Ramirez tries to interview the West Coast Misfits. Be afraid. Be very afraid.


End file.
